


Laser Tag

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [32]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Acting, Activities, Anything To Win, Based on Titanic Movie Quotes, Catching Someone Before They Fall, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Jerry's, Jerryboree, Laser Tag, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overacting, Rick and Jerry's Day Of fun, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, What Was I Thinking?, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC:  A game of laser tag





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saint_Rick_The_Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/gifts).



> Warning! Cheesy Titanic based dialogue ahead. Lol

It was Rick and Jerry's day of fun at the Jerryboree. A once a month daily event which included reenactments of Titanic, a group date with Plush Head Beth, a mini golf tournament, and laser tag. There were six teams, five which consisted of Jerry's, and the last team being Zeta-7 and yourself. They all talked big, and directed all their trash talk at you, while wishing Zeta-7 a good match. While Zeta-7 thought they were being playful, you were sure that most of them were out to get you.

* * *

Without Ricks help, there was no way you would have lasted this long; the Jerrys really were a jealous lot. Thank goodness he was a good shot, though you were sure it had to do with his Citadel Militia training; or natural born skill. Over and over, he'd apologize at the team's he shot at, and you'd have to remind him that it was just a game, but it still took awhile for it all to sink in. Either way, you could tell he was having fun, even if all the Jerry's wanted to exterminate you. 

An hour passed, and it was only you and Zeta-7 against Miami Jerry and Self Promoting Jerry. How they lasted this long was beyond you, considering they seemed so into themselves, and possibly each other. Yet, you had let your guard down for a moment, and Miami Jerry got you while your back was turned. As you would, you overacted your death scene for funzies, falling as though you had been hit by an actual bullet. Zeta-7 caught you before you fell, and you two slid down to the floor. “They got me Rick, they got me.”

“Hohoho, it's okay, it's only a-a game.”

Channeling your inner Kate Winslet, with a dash of Shatner, you teared up,“You don't understand my darling,” and coughed. “how will your heart go on?”

These lines caught the Jerrys attention, as well as make Rick begin to worry, but you winked; you knew he was smart enough to catch on to your rouse, and continued. “Where am I gonna wind up? Where to Rick?"

Wrapping his arms around you, he whispered. "T-t-to the stars.”

You watched as they got closer, and carefully Zeta-7 grabbed your dropped laser gun. “Promise me Rick,” you sniffled. “promise you will survive....that you will never give up...no matter what happens...no matter how hopeless...promise me now.”

And over his shoulder he hit both of their targets, all the while smiling down at you. “I-I-I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I had to use what Jerry's loved against them, even if for comedic purposes.


End file.
